Crouching Harold, Hidden Al
It starts out with Chris telling us about how the challenge went last time and how Duncan had got the boot to loserville. Its the final 4!!! It starts out with Harold and DJ in the confessional saying how they didnt think that they would get it this far in the game. Next scene it shows the final four in the forest where Chris comes "flying" in with the contestants ready for another tourture game challenge. He tells them there in the japanese woods and that there challenge is to "Chow Down". Next it shows Geoff in confessional saying that hes been through worst, Harold says he could eat alot just not as much as Owen. Next scene it show Chris and he tells them they'll be getting a 9 course dish that will be VERY gross:p. There fist dish is "French Bunion Soup with hang nail crackers". Next it shows DJ saying that it is disgusting. Then Chris reminds them that if they dont eat or puke up the dish they are eliminated from challenge. Alejandro is the only one to slurp it down without a problem. Next dish is "Star Fish on a Stewer". Again Alejandro eats it no problem but DJ couldnt handle the dish and vomits all over Alejandro. DJ is the first one out of challenge! Next dish is "Skunk Juice", Geoff hardly gets it down where Harold couldnt take the disgustingness and pukes which leaves Alejandro and Geoff to the final dish. The next dish was "Live Grasshopper pizza with jellyfish sause and live Anchovies" they get through it so next dish they have to eat "Chefs Paste" but they couldnt even get there spoon out of it so Chris skips the paste and tells them there next dish is "Chile". Geoff asks why the chile is white and he tells them that it was from 5/6 episodes back when Owen puked in the vomit comit and been sitting there since. Alejandro just hears about it and throws up, leaving Geoff for IMMUNITY!! Then everyone started to vomit all over the place, LOL! Next it shows Geoff in confessional saying he is voting out DJ with Alejandro, Harold is saying they should vote out Alejandro and not DJ because Alejandro could WIN the game! Next it shows Harold and DJ saying to trick Alejandro into thinking there voting out Harold to get an even amount of votes on Alejandro. DJ tells Alejandro the "Plan". Then Alejandro and Geoff are talking about how Harold is strong and that he has got to go. At the Guilded Chris ceremony Chris sees that is a tie breaker and tells them that there tie breaker is to bring back the bonzai tree from sasquatchanakwa. They both climb the mountain but Harold gets to the top first and gets the bonzai tree and keeps him in for the FINAL THREE! Which means Alejandro has to take the Lame-o-zine to the other fellow losers. Category:Final 4 Category:Goodbye Alejandro Category:ADA Category:Japanese Genre Category:Episodes Category:Goodbye Alejandro Category:Season 4 episodes